Harry Potter and the Plague of the Dark Marks
by Lady Lelila
Summary: Harry's 5th Year. UPDATED. Please R/R b/c I started over and lost all the reviews. So review.
1. The First Dark Mark

The wooden door opened to reveal a hall lined with cells

The wooden door opened to reveal a hall lined with cells.Each cell was impossibly small with merely a mattress and a small black pot in the corner.Cobwebs completely covered the cement-blocked walls. The northern wind whipped around the corner in the hallway and stung the prisoners causing them to cry out even louder.The hoarse howls of the prisoners became less and less desperate as the robed figure made its way along the corridor.Their moans changed from abject pain to stunned silence to whispers of "My Lord…My Lord…".The figure stopped when it was approached by a group of smaller robed forms.The tall one hissed, "Let my loyal followers be free and you shall have the entire world for a feast."The leader of the group glanced at his companions then stepped forward and nodded.The tall wizard looked around and said, "But, start out by giving this one a little Kiss."He laughed as two other wizards threw a pleading then whimpering then blubbering Wormtail towards the group.The leader pulled down his hood and leaned towards the now completely silent Wormtail.Then he screamed…

_ _

_ _

Harry sat straight up in bed.He looked around his tiny, but thankfully quiet bedroom.His scar still burning, he listened carefully for any sounds from the house.There were no out of the ordinary sounds, just Uncle Vernon's loud snore and Aunt Petunia's soft one.He thought back to the dream, then he reached for a quill.Harry Potter was not an ordinary boy.He was, in fact, a wizard and as he grasped his quill and some parchment, the events of the last four years flashed before him.He was the only survivor of Lord Voldemort's deadly curse, which had killed both of his parents and forced him to grow up with his Muggle Uncle and Aunt. Then, at the end of last school year, he had unwillingly witnessed and assisted in Lord Voldemort's return to humanity.His scar was his only tangible souvenir from both events and last year it had began to burn whenever the Dark Lord was nearby or feeling murderous.

By this time, Harry has reached his window and opened it to let in the soft light from the street lamp.He dipped his quill into the ink well and began to write…

_Dear Snuffles,_

_ _

_I just had another dream.I think Voldemort has released his followers and the dementors from Azkaban.He offered the dementors the "whole world to feast upon."Should I write to Professor Dumbledore too, or are you in direct communication with him?_

_ _

Harry stopped here, debating on whether to tell "Snuffles" or Sirius, his godfather, about Wormtail.Wormtail had framed Sirius fourteen years previous and imprisoned in the wizard prison, Azkaban.Sirius had escaped in Harry's third year and proved his innocence to Harry, his two best friends, Hermione and Ron and Professor Dumbledore.The Ministry of Magic was still conducting a manhunt for Sirius.Harry shuddered at the remembrance of the guardians of Azkaban, the dementors that sucked every happy thought from a person.The dementors' ultimate weapon was their soul-sucking Kiss.Harry thought for a moment, and then decided to be completely honest.

I saw Wormtail too.Voldemort asked the dementors to give him the Kiss.I think they did.But why would Voldemort do that?  Harry stopped again, pondering this thought.Wormtail had been instrumental in Voldemort's return.Voldemort had even rewarded him for his sacrifice.Harry looked at the clock.It was 5 minutes after midnight.He was officially 15. Do you know if there's any chance I might be able to visit Ron this summer?Dudley's still on his diet and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are still being horrible about the Ton Tongue Toffee.  Fred and George, Ron's older, twin brothers, had played a trick on Dudley last summer and made his tongue grow to be nearly 4 feet long.This made the Dursley's hate Harry and the wizarding community even more.  Well, I should stop now before the Dursley's hear the scratching of my quill.Please take care.  Harry 

Harry walked over to his owl, Hedwig's cage and tied the letter to Sirius and sent her off.As he looked out into the night sky, he saw two owls flying towards him.Harry opened the window wider and let the owls perch in Hedwig's cage.One of the owls was Ron's, Pig, the other was a school owl.Harry opened the one from Hogwarts first.Hogwarts the premiere wizarding school in England and was run by Albus Dumbledore.Harry loved his school and the wizarding community.Smiling, he looked at the letter…

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ _

_Congratulations.By merit of your high scholastic standing and good behavior, you have been selected to be a Prefect.If you would like to take advantage of this offer, pleas send us your owl by no later than August 15._

_ _

_As usual, the Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station Platform 9 and ¾ at 11am on September first._

_ _

_Your supply list is enclosed._

_ _

_ _

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_ _

Harry reread the letter in shock.Him?A prefect?After all the trouble he'd been in the last four years?Confused, Harry put the letter aside and reached for Ron's package.

_Dear Harry,_

_No word yet on you visiting this summer.Dad and Percy have been in and out all summer, but nothing new's come up.Fudge is still denying the whole thing, the prat.Anyhow, Happy Birthday!__I hope you like your present, courtesy of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.Somehow, Fred and George mysteriously got a ton of money this summer and they're making jokes like mad.Mum isn't too happy, but with You-Know-Who's return, she's got more on her mind._

_ _

_I'll owl you if there's any new information._

_ _

_Ron_

_ _

Harry smiled as he opened the rather messily wrapped package to find a bunch of candies he recognized and some he did not.He wondered if he could slip a canary cream to Dudley.The thought of Dudley as an overweight canary forced him to stifle a laugh.Harry put away the presents and his Hogwarts letter and walked over to the window to shut it.He glanced outside, looking for more owls, and above Mrs. Figg's house, floating in the sky, was one of the most surprising and frightening sights of Harry's life….The Dark Mark.

A/N…like it?Review and I'll continue.Give me some random ideas, events, objects, etc. to work into the story!!!And did I mention, REVIEW!!

~LL


	2. Arabella

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys

Remus awoke to a cold snout in his face.Grumpily, he pushed Padfoot off of his bed, sat up, and rubbed his eyes.They focused on the clock, which read, "Get up already!"Muttering to himself, he pushed his feet off the bed and stood.

"Good Morning Sunshine!I've started breakfast already.I'm experimenting with bacon slices in pancakes."

Remus stopped mid-stretch."Bacon slices, Sirius?Do you not remember what happened with the sausage patties?They were so greasy when they cooked, that the pancake batter came apart and the spatula threw it all over the kitchen!!I spent a couple of hours cleaning up that mess!!!"

"I found a pan de-greasing spell in one of your cook books and de-greased the bacon before I mixed it in with the batter."Sirius gave Remus an innocent look, or as innocent as Sirius Black could look.The haunted look from Azkaban had begun to fade and with his new haircut ("But Remus, I like the shaggy dog look!"), Sirius started to regain the same characteristics of James Potter's best friend.

Remus sighed and wandered in to the kitchen.

"Well at least this time you remembered to shut the kitchen blinds," he called to Sirius.

He looked at the pan on the stove and grinned.Sirius' pancakes had actually worked and the self-flipping spatula seemed to be doing a great job.Remus then heard a tapping on the window."Owls," he thought.

Quickly he warned Sirius, and then he pulled up the blind and opened the window.Then four owls flew in.One hooted happily as it proceeded to sit on Padfoot's head.Remus laughed heartily as he closed the blind then pried a reluctant Pig off Sirius' head.Sirius returned to human form and scowled as he took the letter from Hedwig first.Remus tipped the Daily Prophet owl and opened the paper.Both men gasped and looked frantically at each other.Sirius said "Azkaban!" at the same time as Remus said "Arabella!"They quickly grabbed all the other post from the two remaining owls and read each piece of information.One was from Dumbledore, and Harry had sent Pig directly after he had sent Hedwig.

After devouring the news, Remus and Sirius quickly exchanged news and decided that they should pick up Harry and then take him to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore per his request.Remus said "Finite Incantem" and all the spells in the kitchen ceased.He quickly cleaned up the room and Sirius transformed in to Padfoot.Remus got the great black dog's lead and they rush out to the corner to catch the Knight Bus.

Harry sat in his room thinking about the events of the previous evening.He had already figured out why Voldemort had killed Mrs. Figg.The reason was two fold.One, it was as near to Harry as Voldemort could get and he was trying to frighten him.Two, Harry had concluded that Mrs. Figg was the Arabella Figg that Dumbledore had referred to at the end of last year.At this, the horrible experience of the Tri-wizard Tournament came flooding back.He shuddered to remember Cedric's face as his life was sucked away by Voldemort's curse.

A knock brought Harry back tot the real world.Uncle Vernon answered the door."Who are you?"Harry heard him demand.Then he heard the phrase "Stupify!"Harry grabbed for his wand, vowing to himself that Voldemort would not get him without a fight.He heard two sets of footsteps on the stairs and he grasped his wand even tighter.The door swung open to reveal Sirius and Remus looking tired and rather determined.Harry cried out in relief.Sirius embraced his godson and handed him a cup.

"Sirius?What is….."Harry felt the familiar tugging sensation around his navel.He closed his eyes.

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself in Dumbledore's office.Professor Dumbledore smiled when he saw Harry and his eyes gave their familiar twinkle.

"Harry, Sirius, Remus." He nodded. "Glad you could make it so quickly.I'm sure you've heard all the news of our situation.Harry, Sirius informed me of your dream and indeed Voldemort has let the dementors out of Azkaban.The attack on your neighbor's house convinced me that I should invite you back to Hogwarts for the remainder of your vacation."

Sirius interrupted, "Arabella?Is she really dead?"Both Sirius and Remus looked on the verge of tears.

To their horror and then relief, Dumbledore chuckled."No.Miss Figg saw the Death Eaters approaching in her Foe Glass and gave one of her cats a modified Polyjuice Potion and Apparated to Hogsmeade.She is currently staying on here to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor next term.So, only her cat was killed in the attack.Now, sirs, I'm sure that she would be delighted if a certain Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter and Padfoot paid her a visit."

Sirius, looking significantly more relaxed, changed into a dog and followed Harry and Remus out of the room.On the way Harry wondered why Mrs. Figg had hidden her identity as a witch from him all those years.When he voiced this question to Remus, Remus just smiled and sad, "You'll be able to ask her." 

Remus knocked twice on the Defense Against the Dark Arts porfessor's room.A stunning young woman who was immediately mauled by a jumping Padfoot opened the door.Remus laughed heartily and helped the woman to her feet.She embraced him before turning to Harry."Harry!How nice to see you again!"

"Umm…I'm sorry…do I know you?" Harry stammered, certain that he had never seen this woman before in his life.

She smiled, "Oh Harry.It's me!Mrs. Figg.Well, I was in disguise for all those years, but someone had to watch over the Boy Who Lived, didn't they?Now who is this precious doggie?No, it couldn't be a certain escaped convict named Sirius Black, could it?"

"At your service ma'am!" said a now human Sirius.

She giggled."Now, Sirius, give me a proper hug, no more of that mauling me like a wild animal business."

The four them sat down with some conjured tea and the three elder wizards began to relive their years at Hogwarts. ("Do you remember the look on Snape's face?")From the discussion, Harry ascertained that Arabella had been a great friend of his mother's.In fact, Lily asked her to be the maid of honor at her wedding.Harry listened carefully to learn more about his parents.They sounded like such wonderful people.He began to think about how nice it would have been the grow-up knowing them and how Voldemort had stolen that away from him.The anger boiled within until his scar began to burn…

_"Crabbe!" a sinister voice screeched."You have failed me once again.Wormtail's soulless body is now wandering in the Forbidden Forest.WHY THE FORBIDDEN FOREST CRABBE?Answer me and stop sniveling.Did I not give order for it to be destroyed?How did this happen?SNAPE!" _

_ _

_"Yes, My Lord?"_

_ _

_"Kill Crabbe.Now.Prove your loyalty."_

_ _

_"But, My Lord…"_

_ _

_"ARE YOU CONTRADICTING ME SNAPE?Would you like a kiss such as was Wormtail's?It would be the only kiss someone as weak as yourself would receive."_

_ _

_"My Lord?" Another voice spoke."I will kill Crabbe."_

_ _

_"Oh would you Lucius?No.Snape will do it, or die himself."_

_ _

_Snape closed his eyes and pointed his wand at Crabbe, praying for a miracle."Avada Kedavra"_

_ _

_The Dark Mark floated up through the clearing.Each masked face glowed green and menacing._

_ _

_ _

A/N: Sorry, I've this bad habit with cliffhangers. Thanks for all the reviews guys. When I said give suggestions, I meant like…Draco with pink hair and a poodle skirt, or Sirius and Remus auditioning to be drag queens.(Watch out!Those may just show up now….) Keep reviewing!


	3. Room of the Houses

Harry's eyes blinked open to reveal a pair of sparkling blue eyes with a rather concerned expression

Harry's eyes blinked open to reveal a pair of sparkling blue eyes with a rather concerned expression.As he tried in vain to remember to whom they belonged, they turned from him and he heard, "Sirius!Remus!He's awake!" 

He struggled to sit up as three pairs of hands pushed him back down.Suddenly, he remembered his dream."Wormtail!He's in the Forbidden Forest!I need to see Professor Dumbledore!"

The three friends looked at each other, "Can you walk Harry?" Arabella asked.

Harry jumped up as a response, swayed a little then caught his bearings as he strode out of the room and towards Dumbledore's office.Arabella looked at the two remaining Marauders and shrugged as if to say, "He's his father's son." 

Harry glanced towards the Forbidden Forest every time he reached a window on his way to Dumbledore's office.There was no sign of the Dark Mark, but he knew it was there.When he reached the guardian gargoyle well ahead of the others, he stopped thinking of a possible password. Thinking of candy, the thought briefly of Fred and George Weasley's joke shop and haphazardly tried, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes".Harry laughed as the gargoyle sprang to life.He bounded into the office and looked around for Professor Dumbledore.Fawkes the Phoenix flew towards Harry and perched on his shoulder as Harry noticed Professor Dumbledore in the next room looking out the window."Excuse me?Sir?"Harry hazarded as Remus, Sirius and Arabella appeared in the room.

"Ah, yes Harry.Do come here."Harry looked at Sirius who nodded.Harry walked cautiously into this new room.The room was decorated in the different House colors on each of the four walls and had a large version of the House Crest in the center.The walls were filled with glass cases containing strange artifacts, the Gryffindor wall had the sword Harry had pulled from the Sorting Hat his second year in the Chamber of Secrets.Harry glanced up at the ceiling to find an elaborate family tree.He saw, in large letters, 'Merlyn' in the center of the room, then lots of smaller names and then in equally large letters, the names of each of the founders corresponding with each of the walls.Some names were in large letters, some in small. In the corner of the room where the Slytherin and Gryffindor walls met, he saw in very large letters, almost equal to Merlyn himself, the name, 'Tom Riddle' and just beyond it in equally large, but golden, letters, 'Harry Potter'.Gasping, but not wanting to be too nosy, Harry walked towards Dumbledore and the window on the Slytherin wall.He saw the Dark Mark in the sky and remembered why he was there.Ministry wizards were swarming the scene.

"Um, Professor? I know what happened there."Dumbledore snapped to attention.

"Your scar?"

"Yes, Crabbe accidentally let Wormtail's body wander off into the Forbidden Forest and Voldemort ordered Snape to kill Crabbe to prove his loyalty.I..I think Snape killed him.I heard the curse…" 

Dumbledore looked interested at this new information."Thank you Harry.I shall have the ministry search the Forest for Wormtail's body.That should be enough to clear Sirius' name.As for Professor Snape, I have no doubts that he did exactly what was necessary to gain Voldemort's trust."

"Professor, how did Voldemort get into the Forest?"

"That is one question I cannot answer for you, but I am very happy that you came back to Hogwarts when you did.This is the safest place for you right now."

Hundreds of other questions flowed through Harry's consciousness including the questions about the names on the ceiling, but he was interrupted when Padfoot bounded into the room and dragging Dumbledore back to his office.Remus came a little more cautiously to the door of the room and said. "Excuse me Professor, Fudge is in the fireplace.Dumbledore immediately strode into the next room with Harry following after one last glance at the mysterious room. 

Arabella motioned for Remus, Padfoot and Harry to follow her out of the room while Dumbledore tried once again to convince him that the Dark Mark was not a fluke.The four of them walked back to her room and after shutting the door, she asked, "Has anyone ever seen that room before?"All three shook their heads."Well, then let's let it remain Dumbledore's secret."With a significant look at Sirius and Remus, the four returned to their memories of their Hogwarts days.Adding details for Harry's benefit, they laughed and joked and remembered.There was always a look of sadness whenever Harry's parents were mentioned and Wormtail was never mentioned at all. 

"Do you remember the first time James tried to sneak up to our common room to see Lily and then the Fat Lady changed the password so that he couldn't get in?He must have waited out there for an hour to be let in!!!Frank Longbottom found him, or rather tripped over him at about midnight after he'd be out meeting that prefect."Arabella giggled at the thought.Harry looked puzzled.

"My Dad wasn't in Gryffindor?" he asked.

Sirius looked at Remus."You never told him?"

Harry looked at them both, even more puzzled."I didn't think it was important."

Sirius sighed, "Harry, the Marauders were all in Slytherin."Harry looked at them, completely shocked and at a loss for words.

Remus started, "I was very surprised when you turned out to be in Gryffindor, but deep down I think that the three of us should've been in Gryffindor.Maybe when we were sorted we should've been in Slytherin, but circumstances and friends seemed to change all of us so deeply that I don't think even the Sorting Hat would've figured it out."

"Lily and I were in Gryffindor and the boys always joined us at our table for meals.It was a friendship that never ceased to amaze me."

Harry took all this in and then overcoming the shock, he grinned with a gleam in his bright green eyes and said, "So that's why you were able to play so many tricks on Snape."

The three looked at each other and howled with laughter.

~~~~~~

Later that night, Harry wrote letters to both Ron and Hermione detailing the events of his birthday.He was staying in a teacher's suite for the rest of the summer.He had protested staying in Gryffindor Tower alone.He contemplated telling them about the room, but decided against it.He knew Ron would tell his father and Hermione would send him a book on the subject, "Probably _Hogwarts, A History_" he thought glumly.Both these were the last thing he wanted to happen.

Suddenly, as he was thanking both his friends for his gifts, he remembered that his belongings were still at the Dursley's.Groaning because he knew the Dursley's would probably burn it all, he ran to Sirius' and Remus' room.Telling them of his predicament, they glanced at each other and Sirius said, "I guess it's time for your mass murderer of a godfather to pay them a visit."Winking, he turned into Padfoot and walked of the room with Remus chasing after him with his leash.

A/N:Hum.Sorry that took so long.Review please.Next time…The Order of the Phoenix arrives and secrets of the room are revealed.


End file.
